So we think
by call me classy
Summary: Phil and Keely have their problems that we all have heard of 100 times. But when a new problem comes into the picture. Will we still be rooting for their relationship? DONE I hope you liked it!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters or anything (thats so sad :( )**

**This chapter isn't that bad with the rating thing but, there are other things ;)!**

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

He wanted to tell her, more then anything in the world Phil wanted to tell Keely that he loved her and wanted to be with her. But never was able to get the words that were in his head to pass through his mumbling lips. Phil looked ahead and realized that they were almost at Keely's house, they had been walking home together, like they always did.

"Keely...um... I" Keely was staring at Phil curiously, wondering why Phil had lost the ability to speak clear english. "What is it?" Keely asked, hoping to prompt him. It didn't work. Instead it startled Phil into leaning in to give her, what he hoped was a passionate kiss. It wasn't.

Phil and Keely had made out plenty of times before, but it doesn't really mean anything. Phil knew this when he went in for the kiss, but was hoping that just once it would work out like it did in the movies. And somehow, they would both know that they were now a couple. But, He had no such luck. And when their lips parted Keely said in her usual perky voice "see you tomorrow Phil!" And nothing had changed.

**!#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

That night Phil lay in bed, mentally beating himself up for having not told her. While trying desperately to complete his math homework, which was usually very easy for him. Phil saw a light flash from outside his window and went to investigate the source. When he got there, Phil found that he could not move, his feat had been frozen into place with shock as he stared at...

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

**To find out what he saw you have to comment! I'm being nice, I just want to know that I'm not writing for no one. So I have the next chapter ready and I will post it the day I get just 1 comment on the writing. **


	2. Expect the unexpected

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"Phil?" Emilia said after a long pause. "Is it really you?"

"Emilia?" Answered a very shocked, very confused Phil.

"Oh! It _is_ you!" She squealed as she ran towards the dark haired boy. She threw her arms around him and Phil gave a weak hug back. It wasn't that he was not happy to see her, he was. But his pure surprise had over ridden that. In truth Phil had expected to see aliens before ever seeing her again.

"How have you been?" She ask pulling away from the hug.

But, instead of answering her question he replied "How did you find me?"

"I used the findawho, it's new. Everyone thought you guys had left for some top secret reason or because Lloyd had gotten himself thrown in jail. But I knew better, I knew you wouldn't just leave me like that, and I was right!" She replied shill very excited. "Gather up your family, I'm taking you home!" Phil's mind turned immediately to Keely but didn't know what to do, he certainly couldn't tell his girl friend what was going threw his head. Clearly, from the way she greeted him, they were still together. A part of Phil really like that, he felt that same ping he felt when he talked to Keely. But, a part of him still burned for Keely. Despite his internal struggle, Phil did as he was told and went to gather his family members, silently wondering if maybe they could leave Pim behind.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

The Time machine roared to life, shaking violently. It hovered over the ground for a second, but then fell with a thud. "What happened?" Cried a worried Barbra. "Oh my God! We are never getting out of here." Pim spoke the truth that was lingering in everyones minds.

"It's okay!" Started a level headed Lloyd, "Emilia told people where she was going and where he are, so someone will be here to get us."

"um... not exactly" Emilia responded, and it was clear that thought had never even occurred to her.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys" Emilia said to Phil for the thousandth time. And, like every time before he replied "It's not a problem."

They were on their way to school and Phil knew that adapting to the past would be hard for Emilia, like it had been for Phil and Pim when they had first arrived. Most of all Phil was worried about how his best friend, Keely, would feel about her.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

**Once again, I want at least one comment for each chapter I post, before I will post another one. So comment. Oh, and I picked the name Emilia, because it means enemy. And Phil means lover of Horses (strange). So...yeah...review!**


	3. what will be, will be

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"Keely," Phil screamed out before she could say anything, " I want you to meet my... um.. Emilia."

"You girl friend from the-" Keely began forgetting herself. Phil nodded and with a promise to explain later, they all headed off to class.

Phil and Keely first walked Emilia to the office to register as a new student. When the office was clear out of sight Phil stopped and Keely took the cue that she should do the same. "I really want you to try to be nice to her. okay?" Phil said

"Aren't I always nice?" Keely asked with a sarcastic smirk as she hurried off to class. Phil was left standing in the hall with only his thoughts of what will now never be.

Keely tried to concentrate in class. But her mind kept on drifting off onto thoughts of Phil. She immediately identified the pang in her as jealousy and cursed herself for not having noticed it before. _What is she even doing here?_ Keely thought bitterly to herself realizing that it wasn't really fare. Emilia hadn't really done anything wrong.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

As soon as Phil and Emilia got home they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Lloyd. "Okay!" He beamed at them, catching them completely off guard. "Your time machine doesn't work and my time machine doesn't work, BUT if I take the parts from mine and the parts from yours we might just get one that works!" "That's great!" Emilia's grin almost identical to Lloyds.

As they made their way up the stairs Phil slid his hand into her and ,hand in hand, they made their way up to Phil's room to do their homework.

"That's so great." Said Emilia still caught up in the idea of going home. "I'm sorry to tell you this" Phil began as Emilia situated herself on the floor. "But, my dad can't fix anything, we are never going to get out of here."

"Oh!" A defeated Emilia answered simply. Phil slumped down beside her, putting one arm around her and said "it's not so bad here. Not as bad as people say." Emilia looked up into Phil's eyes and He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She threw one leg over Phil so that she was stratal him.

They continued to kiss in a rhythmic motion as Phil worked his way up her bra. He felt himself go hard and when Emilia tensed up he knew that she had noticed. At first he was embarrassed, not really knowing what would happen next. But a welcoming hand made its way into his pants and worked its way over the tip and, relieving Phil, and, at the same time, making him wanting more.

Phil pulled out Emilia's hand and lowered her onto the floor with him on top of her. She kicked off her own shoes as Phil tore her skirt down after it. Their lips made contact again, but they were broken by Emilia's skirt going over her head. Phil then went for his own shirt and Emilia quickly grabbed for his pants. Phil once again pulled her in for a kiss, this time moving up her slender body, cupping the back of her head and touching her beautiful, soft hair. He entered her and moaned in pleasure. Trying hard to keep quite so no one would know the sinful acts of pleasure being performed on Phil's bed room floor.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

**So this was a so-so chapter some good some bad. Anyway, reviews more posts like always. So... yeah. **


	4. Too little too late

**OK so keep in mind that I own nothing. And the people who I added in, my peeps (lol), all of their names mean something, so, if you want a spoiler to what's coming next, just look up the names. (none in this chapter, but there is at least one new character coming up. **

**Okay, So this takes place that same night, but just later. I just realized that I never said where she slept the first night, it was on the living room couch.**

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"I don't understand why she has to stay with me!" Pim growled at her parents while glaring at Emilia, who was smiling apologetically at Pim. Phil could see that Emilia was uncomfortable and reached over to put a comforting hand over her shoulder. "It's only until dad fixes the time machine," Phil stated, hoping to calm everyones nerves a little. "Like THAT's every gunna happen" Pim snapped back! She stormed out of the room without trying to hid her anger in her loud march up the stairs. She stopped before entering her room, "it's not my fault that Phil can't control his dick!" And slammed the door behind her, leaving the Emilia and the Diffy's in an awkward silence.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

That night Emilia lay in bed listening to Pim snore and staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was too caught up in the fact the she would probably never see her family again. Also, she kept on thinking of the beautiful boy that was sleeping across that hall. She couldn't get her mind off of what they had done mere hours before. Emilia wanted to feel that exhilaration again, she craved his body, and wanted to feel him inside of her once again.

Emilia began to rise and head towards that door. But just as she began to turn the knob Pim started to stir. "Where are you going?" Groaned a very sleepy Pim. _Dam she's a light sleeper!_ Emilia thought to herself "Um.. nowhere," She replied, "just getting some water." Emilia cursed her luck and knew that she had to find some way to get to Phil, if not tonight, some other time. But, most of all she knew that she wanted him.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Keely lay in bed, listening to the creaks of the old house that she lived in, staring up at the shadows on her ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was too caught up in the fact that she would never be with the boy she never knew she loved. She also couldn't stop thinking of her hatred towards Emilia, that girl who stole that from her. "Whore," Keely whispered to the night!

Her heat began to sink, _I can't do this to her._ Keely thought silently, it just wasn't in her nature to be this mean to anyone. Keely liked her 'Always see the best in people' ways and didn't want to do anything that would change that about her. After resolving to make the best out of it, and try to befriend this unwelcomed guest, Keely rolled over onto her side to get some sleep.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"Hey Emilia! Hey Phil!" Keely burst the next morning at school, trying her best to mirror the smile that her face usually held.

"Hey Keel!" Phil beamed, glad that Keely was happy, he noted that she had seemed a bit down that other day. _Maybe it's because it's friday._ Phil thought.

"So, what are your guys plans for the weekend?" Asked Keely.

"I dunno, just hanging out i guess," Phil shrugged.

"Well, Emilia, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout."

"Really?" Emilia asked with a smile creeping along her cheeks, she had been under the impression that Keely didn't really like her. "That sounds great. When do you want to hangout?"

"um...do you want to come over after school today? Sleep over?" Keely suggested, hoping that this would all be easier if Phil wasn't around. "Sorry Phil," Keely said realizing that she should make sure he knew not to show up, "but this is a girls only thing. I need to try to bond with my best friend's girl friend." Phil shrugged showing his indifference and they scampered off to their separate classes.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

That night Emilia fell right asleep, but Keely found it hard to do the same. She was fighting a very frightening urge to kill her, to end the competition right then and there. When Keely found herself reaching for the pillow, she knew she had to get out of there. And, without really knowing where she was headed, Keely ran out the door.

A few moments later, she found herself at Phil's house, urgently throwing rocks at his window. Phil looked out the window to see Keely standing outside and before she knew it, he was stepping outside. "What it is?" Phil whispered "Is everything alright? Wheres Emilia?"

"Sleeping," she replied. "Phil I... I-I Love you!" She burst out, and pulling Phil into a passionate kiss and running off before Phil even had time to react.


	5. Passing time

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**This chapter is short and bad, that will show you to not review on my story. Oh, and you probably think I have no life because I'm updating so much, I'm sick right now and none of my friends will come near me. :( On sundays I will up date as long as I am happy with the number of comments that I have gotten. Sundays I do my homework so expect chapters on those days. This is, sadly, what I do when I take a break from my work.**

**Also, I still own nothing... damn it!**

**O yeah REALLY short, I'm only giving part of what the next chapter would have been because I got zero comments.**

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Tensions between Keely had been avoiding Emilia, realizing that she couldn't do the whole friendship thing. Although Emilia did find Keely's behavior peculiar she decided not to over think the whole situation, since she hadn't really known Keely that well in the first place.

Phil was still confused about what had happened with Keely and bitterly wondering why she had waited until the worst possible moment. Phil still had feelings for Keely, there was no getting around that, but could he live with Emilia, or himself if he dumped her. Because of his confusion had decided to avoid both of them the best he could. For obvious reasons, Phil could not completely avoid Emilia, but he did his best not to push the relationship any further.

Keely felt horrible, thinking that she had ruined her friendship with Phil. She decided that the only way to fix things was to show Phil that she was over him, or at the very least pretend to be. _Who is even datable?_ Keely though as she scanned the lunch tables. She was disgusted by what she saw, but was determined to find a suitable substitute for Phil, who she had held so dear. Eventually Keely found three possibilities, although none of them matched up to Phil. Keely realized that she was going to be late for class, and concluded to making a final decision and putting her plan into action the next day.


	6. not always in your hands

**Ok so this is where my writing gets a little weak, but bare with me it gets better, I promise!**

**Still I own nothing... Maybe one of these days**

**This chapter is for **hilly **who convinced me to write this chapter, by reviewing! **

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"Hey Cory!" Keely said with a flirtatious smile.

"Um, hey Keely," he replied, fully stunned by the beautiful blond girl who had just approached him. Keely wasn't the kind of girl to usually ask out the guy, but she knew that things had to be rushed this time, leaving no time for her to seduce him into it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout with me sometime?"

"Yeah, definitely." He wondered if it was a date, but was pretty sure that it was when Keely said: "Pick me up at 8."

"Where are we going to go?" Cory asked, still unsure.

"Surprise me." She answered with a giggle and headed off, leaving him to gape at her perfect figure.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Phil witnessed Keely's act of brave seduction and, to his surprise, felt not only jealousy, but relief as well. The knowledge that the decision any longer meant that he could do anything he wanted with Emilia.

Phil reached over and cupped her knee massaging it gently. He leaned into her hear, taking in her perfume, that he had been so reluctant to smell. "Want to go somewhere where we can be alone?" he whispered smoothly, with all of the passion and urning that he had been bottling up, for what felt like a life time. It had been so long since she and Phil had been alone that she jumped at the chance, not even caring that they were at school.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Phil took her to basement stairwell, no one ever went there and they could have guarantied alone time. Phil pushed Emilia against the wall with what he thought might be a too much force. But, judging by Emilia's reaction, it had been just right. She pulled Phil closer, kissing him deeper and with more passion then ever before. Her hands reached for his pants and Phil worked up her shirt. They both gasped for breath when they parted to let the piece of fabric pass between their lips. And then quickly making contact once more, as if it were something urgent. Emilia jumped up wrapping her now bare legs around him, Phil cupped her head with his hand to add extra support, letting her perfect, long, brown hair tangle between his fingers. Emilia then ripped his shirt off over his head, so that they were both completely nude.

Emilia could feel Phil throbbing beneath her and she longed for him to enter her. She pushed herself down and Phil immediately let out a deep moan. Emilia loved the effect that she had on him. She continued her motion getting more rapped, until they were both letting out muffled moans.

**#&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!$**

Keely ran outside at the sound of the honking horn, honestly excited for her date with Cory. Keely had blown her hair dry and then used a curling iron to add some life to her hair. Since Keely had no idea where she was going, she decided that casual was her best bet. So, she threw on her tightest jeans, that really showed off her ass. And put on a low cut shirt, which wasn't very sexy, considering that she was fairly flat chested. Keely's true beauty came from her face anyway. She put on some pink blush and light green eye shadow that matched the shirt topping off her look with some simple gloss that made her entire face light up. Cory was at a loss of words when Keely emerged from the house. The only words that he could get out were "wow!" Keely smiled victoriously. And Cory smiled back, still in shock that someone so beautiful would go out with him. Keely, on the other hand, knew how beautiful she really was, and how to manipulate the people around her. For this reason, it was no shock to Keely that Cory, as amazingly hot as he was, agreed to go out with her,

**#&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!$**

**Will Keely get over Phil? **

**Will Phil get over Keely?**

**Are there anymore twists (**yes**)... To find out review!**


	7. Out of control

**Ok, so this chapter is for **AlyN'AjRule14 **who reviewed and made me want to write this chapter.**

**I still own nothing... I'm working on it though**

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Keely awoke the next morning in the morning with a gorgeous man laying next to her. She cuddled towards his toned body rubbed her hand over his buzz cut and woke him him with a sweet kiss. "Hey baby." Cory said in a groggy morning voice throwing an arm around the beautiful blond laying next to him, he gave her a tug towards him just to make sure this was all real. Keely rolled on top of him and kissed him more passionately this time. They were both already naked so she went for it. Keely was hoping that Cory could fill the void in her heart, that was once occupied by Phil, and Keely knew that it wouldn't just go away, but it needed to be filled.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Before he knew what he was doing, Phil found himself outside of Keely's house. He Knew that he shouldn't do this to Emilia, but he had spent so much time wanting Keely, that it just wasn't that easy.

Phil franticly nocked on the door. No one answered after a long time and, so, Phil began to walk away. Just then Keely opened the door. Phil could see why it had taken her so long, she had clearly not been dressed when he began nocking, her t-shirt was inside out and her shorts were on backwards. "Phil?!" She half asked wondering what he was doing there, after all he had hardly talked to her in the past few weeks. "Keely, I-I can't". The hole in her heart filled as they made contact in a kiss.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Emilia couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. That morning it came to her. She woke up with a gasp, realizing that in this year not all rooms were automatically birth controlled. Emilia reached down placing both hands on her stomach realizing that there could be a life forming inside her at that very moment, the mere thought of it sent chills up her spine. She had to know. Throwing on the first thing she could find, Emilia ran out to the drug store.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

**Sorry to leave you with such a cliff hanger, but after that week chapter it's the only way you will ever read it again. Please review nicely anyway :)**


	8. twists

This Chapter is for 1PhEeLyGuRl Who made me want to update.

**I still don't own this stuff and I'm starting to loose hope of ever owning it.**

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

As soon as Phil opened the door to his house the weight of what he was about to do really hit him. He was going to have to live with his ex-girlfriend, who he had feelings for. But, those feeling, although stronger than friendship, paled in comparison to those he felt for Keely.

Phil made his way up stairs in search of Emilia. _Do it quick, like ripping off a band-aid._ Phil told himself, still knowing it wouldn't be that easy. Phil heard sobs coming from the bathroom. _Oh know! Had Keely for some reason called her? _Thoughts raced through Phil's head _Play it cool, Phil. _Where his last words before cracking open the door to find Emilia, red faced, laying on the floor, tears pooling into the palms of her hands.

"What's wrong?" Asked a very concerned Phil.

"I'm pregnant, Phil!" Emilia snapped.

At first Phil couldn't move, but then he collected himself and pulled Emilia into a hug. "It's okay." Phil said, very level headed "You can just get an abortion.

"No I can't you idiot." Her eyes were dark and glaring, "I don't have paper's they will know that we are from the future." This was true. Even if they did get her fake documents by the time they came in it would be too late to abort the pregnancy, they had no choice but to have the child.

After about thirty minutes, a slightly calmer Emilia announced that she just really needed to be alone for a little while. As he left the room one thought entered his mind; _O,no KEELY!_

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"Please let me explain!" Phil called out, but it was no use, Keely slammed the door in his face cutting off any chance he had of telling her. Phil had tried to tell Keely about the child, but it was not use after the worlds "I can't be with you." Keely hadn't heard anything else. Phil knew that he couldn't really blame her. He really was toying with her emotions.

The fight with Phil had really taken a lot out o Keely. As soon as she shut the door she slumped down against it, not even able to make it to her room. "Why?" She whispered threw her tears to no one at all. "Why is he doing this to me?"

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

**Short, I know, but lunch is waiting for me so I have to end it here and you will have to wait. I might update again today, I might not. I dunno yet. (reviews might be the push to either way.)**


	9. Time moves so quickly when I'm with you

**I don't want to go see who reviewed, but whoever was first, this chapter is for you**

**I don't own any of this stuff :(**

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Months have passed. Although Keely knows what truly happened that day that their relationship started and ended, they still almost never spoke. It was too painful for Keely to think of the fact that she almost had the man she loved. Phil, on the other hand, noticed, but just barley. His time was filled with Emilia and the new life that they were planing on bringing into the world. While Keely was free to date whoever she wanted, she didn't think she was ready yet, and quickly ended her romance with Cory.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Emilia sat on Phil's bed her face buried in her baby naming book. Lloyd and Barbra found no reason not to let the two share a room. No more damage could be done, and Pim was more then happy to rid herself of a room mate.

Emilia was determined to find the perfect name for their baby girl. She wanted something feminine but no too much so. She had always loved boys names for girls, but knew that that would lead to unnecessary teasing, and she wanting nothing to do with it. She wanted a name that she could say, and it would fill her heart with love, but at the same time sounds equally beautiful to others. "Hanna" she whispered softly to herself. She liked it, not because of the name its self, but because of its meaning: grace. "Phil." She said a little louder. When Phil turned his head Emilia repeated the name she had already formed an attachment to "Hanna."

"It's beautiful," he replied honestly.

"Oh' my God!" Emilia screamed out "I think my water just broke!"

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"Hello." Phil whispered softly to the new born cradled in his arms. She had his eyes, and Emilia's nose. The baby's crying had stopped, and the very sedated mother looked exhausted. Hanna looked up at Phil wide eyed and curios.

Lloyd and Barbra were now welcomed into the room to great their grand-child. "mom, dad, meat Hanna." Phil said smoothly, placing Hanna into Barbra's arms. "The good news is that you two wont even have to raise your child in this dreaded time period!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Phil and Emilia asked in almost perfect unison.

"I fixed it." Lloyd said with clear pride. "We are all going home."

"That's great." Responded Phil, un-energeticlly, as he headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Emilia asked, but it was too late Phil was already gone.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

**OOOOO, Where is Phil going?**

**Is the time machine really fixed? (okay, I'll give you that one, it is)**

**review to find out If everything goes according to my outline I only have one or two more chapters (get excited)**


	10. where is home really?

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

"Phil!" Keely, exclaimed, truly surprised to see Phil at her door after so long.

"Lloyd fixed it, we're going home."

"oh." Keely's reply led into an awkward silence, during which Phil found his lips on Keely's. The kiss was long awaited and sweet. Phil lightly pushed Keely back onto the wall, and kissed her a little deeper. "What about Emilia?" Keely asked, but Phil pretended not to hear her. Phil wanted Keely, just Keely. He wanted to pretend for just one night that Keely was his, he was hers. The pair made their way up the stairs, only breaking lips when they had to. As soon as they passed threw the thresh hold of Keely's room, they began shedding their clothing and hurrying to the bed to do what they had both wanted so purely.

When the sun awoke Phil the next morning he looked over at, still sleeping, Keely. He admired her perfect curves and needed to touch them one more time. As he did, he leaned over and whispered into her unconscious ear "Good bye my love. I have always loved you, and I always will." Then he left her room, her house, her behind, not willing himself to look back, knowing it would be too much to bare.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

Everyone had figured out where Phil had been, shortly after he left. "Phil, I need to talk to you." Emilia said in an eerily clam voice. She held the baby in one arm, and, with the other arm, led Phil into the living room. "Phil, I know where you were last night," She began, " and I'm not mad. But if you are going to be happier with her, then I think maybe you should just go."

Phil almost took Emilia's offer to stay. But, before he could answer Hanna mad a small noise that forced attention on her. Phil looked into the eyes of his baby girl. He was a part of her, and somehow could not deny her a father. "No" he finally answered "I want to stay with you and Hanna and go home again." A smile spread across Emilia's face and Phil plastered one on his own, trying to look forwards onto the life that awaits him, instead on back to what, and who, he was leaving behind.

**#$&&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!**

**Okay, so the end came quicker than I thought it would. But I hope you weren't too disappointed. I love reviews, so please send some of those my way. :)**


End file.
